codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Covert Ops: Art of War
2015, after the outbreak of World War IV Phoenix team was sent deep behind enemy lines to cripple the enemy's defense lines with an elite group of skilled warriors from all over the world named the 48th Covert Op & Recon Brigade. Characters *Jack Trent *Ryan Henson *Jorge Torrado *Becky Pearson *Skyler Zywicz *James Stern: IDF Commando, Stern was recruited to the 48th during the beginning of World War IV. *Marco Bürger: A German KSK commando, Bürger was brought from the KSK to the 48th after fighting the North Korean threat in Southeast Asia. *Tim Bryce: Australian SAS, new 48th member. *Katya Ogudenko: Ukrainian Special Forces, member of the 48th since 2013. *Steven Hughes: British SAS commando, Hughes has been in the 48th since 2012. *Roland Gunvaldsson: Swedish SÄPO agent, addition to Phoenix team in after the Bergman Affair. *Cmdr. Mirabel: GIGN officer, he was the commander of the GIGN team that took down the Shadow PMC Paris. *Louis Pellegrino: Leader of Phoenix Team, fulfilled Lt.Col. Hackensack's role in his absence. *Charles Ebenezer Scott: Captain of the aircraft carrier USS Huertgen Forest. *John Dunne-Sawyer: Leader of the 48th. *Colonel Il-Sung Ki: KPA commander. Main antagonist of the story. *Laurence Cordson: Pan-American Militia hitman, secondary antagonist. *Eey: Somali Warlord, secondary antagonist. *Dragov: Neo-Soviet leader, secondary antagonist. Storyline Prologue April 30th, 2016 48th CO&R Headquarters in Bordeaux, France The former members of Phoenix team were escorted into Cmdr. Sir John Dunne-Sawyer's office, leader of the 48th Covert Operation and Recon Brigade, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I've heard of your career, I've read your combat record. I must say this is impressive, two weeks ago, I received a letter from your CO, recommending you for the 48th Covert Opeation and Reconnaisance Brigade, best group of handpicked warriors of the globe." said the Commander, sporting an abnormally sized imperial moustache and sideburns, standing at 6'4", the General had a past as a British army captain and had been Knight's Commander of the Order of Bath and condecorated a Victoria Cross for his service in the army, and being the most powerful general at the time. "Sir, we accept your invitation to the 48th CO-R Brigade and will devote our service to it despite the circumstances." "Welcome to the 144." said Cmdr. Sawyer, as he preferred to be called. "When do we meet the rest of our team?" asked Zywicz, sporting the standard Task Force 144 military attire. "You were just appointed to do so, Master Sergeant." replied the general. Five people stepped in. "Marco Bürger, German KSK. Steven Hughes, UK Special Forces. James Stern, Israeli Commando. Katya Ogudenko, Ukrainian Special Forces. Tim Bryce, Australian SAS." The General introduced each of the men and women who were going to join Phoenix team. "When's our first mission, sir?" asked Torrado. "It's good that you ask, because we just happen to have one. Recently a KPA colonel set a camp base in Bhutan, I am sending you in to wreck it." replied the Commander. Chapter 1: Cliffhanger May 16th, 2016 KPA base in Bhutan A North Korean MiG-29 flew over the mountain Jack and Ryan were. "Ready up, Jack. We're going up this range.", the two men climbed up the mountain. "Our objective is to lay waste to the base before the North Koreans use it for any further projects." said Ryan. "Ready your weapon Jack, we are going in." Ryan said, cocking his C7A2 rifle, Jack cocked his SCAR-H and fixed the suppressor on it. When they reached the top of the mountain and saw the base, they advanced to the hangars. "Moose, these muppets have no idea we're here, so get 'em while your far." said Jack to Ryan. The two fired their weapons at three sentries. "They're dead.", the two commandos advanced to the hangars and had a short standoff with a sniper. "Enemy sniper, 12 o'clock.", Ryan shot the sniper and killed him. They kept moving until they stumbled upon a troop transport. "Enemy truck, duck for cover.", the truck halted, KPA soldiers disembarked it and walked towards them. "Looks like storm's brewing up. Ryan, whatever you do, don't shoot." said Jack. "Move slow and steady, no quick movements." the enemies passed. "Good, follow me." whispered Jack. "Jack, this is Marco; the rest of Phoenix team is on the other side of the base with me. Meet us at Point Charlie X-Ray." said Bürger to Jack. "Roger, Marco; we are on our way to the Rendezvous point.", Jack and Ryan stopped when a KPA squad in an airstrip blocked their path. "Reference the helicopter to our left. Four enemies, 20 metres ahead of us." said Ryan. "We'll have to use a sniper rifle." Ryan pulled his suppressed C14 out and aimed it at the enemy squad. "Fire when ready.", he fired once, killing two soldiers with one bullet, then picked another one and shot him and finally killed the last one. "We're clear." said Ryan. "Plant the explosives on those fuel pumps." ordered Trent after they crossed the airstrip. "Charges set.". When they were far from the airstrip, they met with the rest of Phoenix team. "Nicht Schießen, it's us." Marco said. "We planted the charges at the fuel pumps on the other side of the base, what about you?" said Jack. "Charges are set on the armory." replied Marco. "Good, such a move will cause the KPA to take time to counterattack." said Ryan. "Blow the charges." ordered Marco, handing the detonator to Hughes. "Those blokes are fried." said Steven before pressing the detonator. An explosion on the gas pumps and armory destroyed most of the base, remainders of the KPA forces in the base attacked them. "Run for the cliff!" yelled Stern, he fired his TAR-21 multiple times as he ran to the cliff. "Phoenix team, on me." said Jack, they jumped off a cliff and opened their parachutes. KPA combatants in snowmobiles engaged Phoenix. "Get in the snowmobiles.", Zywicz jumped into a snowmobile and smashed the operator's face on the dashboard, then hit him repetitively until he died. Katya jumped in the back with him and everyone else took a snowmobile. "Watch out for trees!" said Jorge. After racing down the hill they reached the LZ. "Phoenix this is Big Bird, we're at the LZ, man." said a familiar tone as the AS365MB Dauphin helicopter landed. "Get on board now!", when they got on board they saw none other than Ned Finch. "Good to see you here man." he said. Chapter 2: First Miles of a Journey 08:52 AM, May 20th, 2016 Boosaasoo, Somalia Objective:'' Retrieve information of a weapons shipping from a local warlord'' "Gentlemen, you have been set off to Somalia, I have put you on board USS Huertgen Forest, a Minnesota-class aircraft carrier. We have word the North Koreans are using a local gang run by a nasty piece of shit called Eey. Your mission is to bring any information of a weapons shipping to Europe." said Cmdr. Sawyer. "I trust you with this task, whatever you do, don't screw up." said Sawyer as Phoenix 1-3's MH-60 took off to the Somalian shoreline. "Enemy militia.", the helicopter landed and the team came out, shooting at the enemy militiamen in the village. "Eey's on the town square." said Zywicz. The commando team fought against dozens of Eey's men, a technical raced down the town and halted on the market where Phoenix team was. "Enemy technical, we need to find a way around!", Zywicz, Hughes and Ogudenko went around it. "Katya, I need you to cover me as I shoot this grenade launcher, Steven you're with me." Zywicz said as he gripped a Milkor MGL, Katya reloaded her AK-9 and aimed it. "Fire!" Skyler shot the MGL three times, the technical exploded, opening a path to the town square. "Let's move." As they kept advancing to the town square, a sandstorm started to brew up 20 kilometres ahead. "Looks like a sandstorm is coming, keep your goggles and masks on in case it reaches us." said Henson. When they reached Eey's safehouse he tried to escape but was shot in the leg by Tim Bryce. "Step right there." he said, aiming his AUG at his head. "No, no, please!" Eey said when Bryce put his gun at his forehead. "Who were you shipping the cargo to? Col. Ki?" asked Torrado, pressing his foot on his bullet wound. "No, I never met him, our contact was a man named Dragov. I never met Colonel Ki." the Somalian warlord said. "Who is this Dragov, where did you see him?" asked Henson. "Omsk, I sent the cargo to Omsk!" said Eey, fearing for his life and in a coward tune. "Who gave you the weapons?!" asked Torrado, Eey replied "Laurence Cordson from the P.A.M., he sent the weapons from Oregon!". "Thank you very much, then. This is one for the children in Mogadishu." Torrado pressed the trigger of his M1014, killing Eey immediately. "Did you know about his past?" asked Becky. "I was in Somalia before 2011, he was the mastermind behind the battle I fought." he replied. "Bugger, storm is already here!" Steven yelled, he put his goggles and mask on and so did the rest of the team. "Captain Scott, this is Phoenix, Eey's dead, request dust-off on our position." said Becky to Captain C.E. Scott, commander of the Huertgen Forest. "Affirmative, sending Big Bird for exfil." said Captain Scott. When Ned arrived, hundreds of Eey's militiamen arrived to kill or capture them. "Get us out of here!" they jumped into the chopper and headed back to the carrier. Back in the carrier, Commander Scott and Phoenix team sat down to discuss the situation about the weapons cargo. "Do we have any information about Dragov or Cordson?" asked C.E. Scott. "Yes, Cordson is a notorious P.A.M. militant, active on parts of North America and the Caribbean." replied Katya. "What about Dragov?" he asked. "Not much yet, except he is a Neo-Soviet Army militant, active on Russia and bordering countries.", Trent asked "Why would he want the weapons?". "We don't know yet, it is most likely he is exporting them to the North Koreans and China, to cripple Europe's defenses and pave a way to US soil." replied Katya. "Very well, I suppose we'll have to take 'em out all at once, eh?" said Captain Scott. "Guess so, cap" replied Zywicz. "I'll clear this out with Cmdr. Sawyer. I want those two men to be flushed out." C.E. Scott said. "Do you know anyone who can help us out?" asked Trent. "Yes, Yuri Lebedenko, ex-Spetsnaz, has lately been working solo to flush out the Neo-Soviet's top officers." replied Katya. "Where can we meet him?" asked Marco. "Same place as Dragov would be, Omsk". Chapter 3: Scavenger Hunt May 24th, 2016 Outskirts of Omsk, Russia Objective:'' Find out about Dragov's business'' "This is where we'll meet him." said Katya. "Be aware of your surroundings." Steven said. "There, I think I see him." James said, pointing at a flash of light coming from one of the bushes at the park. "Secret code word" called out Trent. "Iggy sent me." replied the man on the bushes. "Gosh why did it have to be such a stupid code word" whispered Jack. "It's Yura. Yura, we'll be attacking the compound all these activities are done." said Ryan. "Good. If we are unable to get our hands on him at least we can stop his dirty business." said Yura in response. The squad moved through the city streets, engaging Neo-Soviet infantry. "Fire at the tavern over there, enemy snipers engaging us" ordered Maj. Pellegrino, their new commander. "Yes sir.", Marco used the underslung AG36 on his G36C and fired it at the tavern. "Good work, Marco.", at that very moment, a Ka-52 strafed the 48th's lines, a TF144 soldier tried to hit the enemy helicopter with a Starstreak HVM. "I can't get a clear shot!" he said. He did a second attempt and got its sights locked-on on the helicopter. "Chopper down" he said after it crashed. "That's his compound" Yura said. They got in his compound and fought against an onslaught of Neo-Soviets, he gripped his AK-47 and struck an attacking enemy with the rifle's butt and then shooting him three times. "Area cleared" said Pellegrino. "No one's here." said Zywicz. "What about the weapons shipment?" asked Becky. "Nothing, this place is deserted." replied Zywicz. "Shit" murmured Steven. "Hurtgen, this is Phoenix. Nothing's here, send the extraction bird. Phoenix out" said Trent to Captain Scott. Chapter 4: Takedown 11:52 AM, May 26th, 2016 Bainbridge Island, USA Objective: Capture documents of great importance for the PAM "This is where the suspected cargo was shipped. Stay frosty" said Pellegrino. "Contact, 30 metres ahead from us. Automatic rifles, shotguns, one pitbull." said Steven, looking down the scope of his L85A2. "Fire on my mark. 3. 2. 1. Mark!" said Jack, he pressed the trigger of his ACR while he kept looking down the holographic sight of the gun, the enemies fell to the ground. Henson shot the dog with his C7A2. "Down boy.", they kept moving forward. "Stop. Enemy patrol up ahead, let them pass.", the enemy patrol passed. "Keep moving.", the squad advanced to the village, held by Pan-American Militia. "Standby. Solar 5, this is Phoenix 1-3, request air support, over." said Jack over the radio. "Roger, 1-3, this is Solar 5; a UAV loaded with AGM's is inbound, you can control it with your laser designator and paint targets for it. Out" said Solar 5 in response. "Guide one of the missiles to the watchtower over there." said Henson. Jack pulled out his laser designator and gave it to Torrado. "Okay, here we go.", Jorge navigated the MQ-9. and fired an AGM-114 Hellfire missile at the watchtower, crippling the PAM's defences. "Go loud.", the onslaught went on, TF144 reinforcements arrived in helicopters. "Use one of the Paveway bombs on the tavern over there", Jorge shot a GBU-12 bomb from the UAV to the tavern and destroyed it, along with the PAM militiamen inside. "Phoenix 1-3, this is Baseplate, you are not authorised to fire on the Church, there are civilians in there, I repeat, you are not cleared to fire on the Church, how copy?" said Solar 5 to Phoenix. "Copy good, Solar 5. Area cleared." replied Phoenix. "There's the HQ, go forth." said Steven as he walked to the PAM HQ in the island. "Solar 5, this Phoenix 1-3, we have the documents. Request pick-up at Checkpoint Harp Zero. Out", "Copy that Phoenix, Big Bird is on its way.", Ned landed his helicopter to pick them up. "Welcome aboard the Finch Express, man." said Ned. "How do you feel about your new helicopter, Ned?" asked Becky. "Miss my old Sea Stallion, but hey, this one has comfy seats and that smell of brand new." replied Ned, referring to his new AS365MB. Chapter 5: Fire and Flames 7:14 PM, June 7th, 2016 Mt. Kilimanjaro, Kenya Objective: Eliminate Chinese presence in Mt. Kilimanjaro "We'll be working with German forces to push the Chinese out of their base in Kenya. We'll have to meet with Colonel Fuhrmann." said Jack Trent. "Colonel Fuhrmann, long time no see, not since the assault on Laos." said Marco to Col. Hans Fuhrmann. "Likewise Sgt. Bürger, Ich bin sehr glücklich." replied the colonel. "Let's hurry, the attack will begin in a few minutes." said Marco. "The German guns will commence the attack, get in position." said the colonel. "Feuer Frei!" yelled the field artillery commander, PzH 2000 155mm guns and LARS-2 MLRSs fired at the Chinese camp. "Pierce through their defenses.", Ryan, James and Katya went up a watchtower to provide sniper support. "We'll be providing sniper support from this spot." Ryan said, pulling out a C14 sniper rifle, James used his M40A5 and Katya worked as a spotter. "Enemy tango with a QBB, 300 meters to the East." said Katya. " I see him." James squeezed the trigger of his rifle, it hit the enemy support gunner right in the chest. "Good kill, good kill.". A German UHT Tiger was sent to provide support to the forces on the ground, "All teams, this is Leftenant Albert Landmann, we are ready to provide air support to units on the ground, over." the pilot said. "Roger that, put some fire on that Type 98 tank, marking it on your HUD." replied Marco. "I see it, firing.", the Leftenant fired a PARS 3LR missile at the tank, the tank's turret exploded and it caught on fire. "Keep moving forward." said Marco, Phoenix team moved forward, only to be ambushed by a retreating PLA fireteam. "Return fire!", Yura walked up to a PLA soldier and pulled his Gerber Mk.II knife to stab him, but the enemy soldier struck him with the butt of his rifle, throwing Yura to the ground, he stood up and hit him with the stock of his AK-47, knocking him out. "Weiter!" ordered Col. Fuhrmann, they advanced to the base and laid waste to the troops in there, Chinese J-11B jets flew by, strafing the German lines. "Feindlicher Flugzeuge!" shouted Marco. "Find something to shoot it down!", Skyler was given a Fliegerfaust-2, he locked the sights on the enemy jet and fired. "That's one down.", German Eurofighters took down the other two J-11Bs. A Chinese WZ-19 helicopter engaged the UHT Tiger assisting the German forces. "Scheisse", Lt. Landmann fired the helicopter's chin gun to the WZ-19's cockpit, he killed the enemy pilot, thus crashing the WZ-19. "That's a good shot". Suddenly, the ground started shaking, smoke started to come out of the Kilimanjaro, as the cloud of smoke grew larger and larger, Zywicz and Yura were caught by the lava along with some German soldiers, the lava continued flowing until it was two or three feet away from them. "We have to get the fuck out of here!" said Skyler, the smoke started to blur the vision of the soldiers in the field. "Blyat, I can barely see." said Yura. "I can hardly breathe." said a German soldier, in spite of their complaints, they jumped over the lava flow, escaping narrowly. Chapter 6: Saviour 12:57 AM, July 3rd, 2016 Corsica, France Objective: Save Valdemar Bergman "We'll meet with Commander Alain Mirabel of the GIGN, he and his team will lead the operation to rescue Bergman." said Pellegrino to his team. "There he is." said James, pointing at the Super Cougar helicopter landing on Phoenix's position. "Bergman is on the clocktower, just beyond this hedge." said Mirabel. "Okay, you heard him, follow him." said Pellegrino to the team. "What resistance are we going to expect?" asked Jack. "Hired guns and North Korean volunteers, nothing you guys aren't used to" replied the GIGN officer. "Swedish SÄPO forces will be here, I suppose" said Ryan. "Non, at least it hasn't been confirmed.", at that very moment, a Swedish agent linked up with them. "Agent Roland Gunvaldsson of the SÄPO. It is my order to assist in the extradition of Valdemar Bergman." he said. "Da, follow us." said Yura. The counter-terrorist force opened fire on Shadow PMC guards, they returned fire and a prolonged firefight began between counter-terrorist units and mercenaries. "Enemy BTR! Someone use a bloody rocket!" yelled Hughes as he saw a BTR-3U roll in. "I got it!", Jorge pulled out his AT4CS and aimed it, he shot the BTR and the right side tires were deemed useless. The BTR personnel surrendered and came out of the vehicle. "They're surrendering!" shouted Zywicz. They took their weapons and were taken prisoners. "BTR team disabled". Upon their arrival to Bergman's last known location, a Kamov Ka-50 ambushed the team. "Shit, enemy helo!", Becky and Roland spotted a missile launcher not far from there. "Crotale SAM, over there, we can use it against them". Roland sat on the turret and aimed the missile, Becky fired the missile. The helicopter exploded, everyone cheered as its remains plunged. "Gosh, they have terrible pilots, don't they?" said Becky. "He's over by that building" said James. Roland, Skyler, Alain and Jorge breached the barracks Valdemar Bergman was taken hostage, Roland shot the man holding Bergman hostage with his Ak.5, Skyler and Jorge fired their shotguns simultaneously at the Shadow PMC. "Mission complete. Now we wait for Big Bird to pick us up" commented Katya. "Baseplate, this is Phoenix, mission complete. Send in Big Bird, over" said Ryan to Cmdr. Sawyer over the radio. "Affirmative, ETA 6 minutes. We sent in a new member to the team. Over" replied Sawyer. "Copy that, is our new member Roland?" asked Ryan. "Affirmative, Roland is your new addition to the team, out". Phoenix team boarded the AS365MB. "Welcome aboard, amigos" said Ned. The helicopter took off and landed on the deck of USS Huertgen Forest. Back on the Huertgen, Captain Scott informed Phoenix team of the clandestine extraction of radioactive material within the Chernobyl Exclusion Zone. "Phoenix team, our overseas asset in Eastern Europe just informed us of Shadow teams extracting highly radioactive material in Chernobyl.", Valdemar interrupted Cpt. Scott. "I know about that, Colonel Ki has hired the mercenaries to extract those materials, they're planning to make a nuclear weapon with it.", Katya asked "How do you know this?", "Because they kidnapped me and expected me to build satellites and WMDs for them. They are not only planning to produce WMDs but to build orbital weapons, they chose Chernobyl because of its proximity to nuclear materials and they thought it would be difficult to spot suspectful movement in there." replied Bergman. "We'll split up, Ryan, Yuri, Marco and Jorge are with me, we'll stop the exchange of weapons for the North Korean Army; Becky, Katya, Skyler and Tim are taking the destruction of the orbital weapon; James, Roland, Steven and Louis, you'll go take any intel on this Colonel Ki bastard." said Jack. "Captain Jack, it is way too risky, most of the business is conducted in the power plant itself." said Captain C.E. Scott to Captain Jack Trent. "Captain Ebenezer, I will be fine, I will borrow one of Bergman's experimental NBC suits." replied Jack. "Okay, Captain. You are dismissed. Good luck boys." Chapter 7: Recipe for Mayhem 9:44 AM, July 9th, 2016 Chernobyl, Ukraine Objective: Stop the extraction of radioactive material "Too much radiation, we'll have to go around." said Marco. "Careful, there's pockets of radiation all over the place, if you absorb too much, you're a dead man." Marco said, cocking his Mauser SR93. The team was equipped with sniper rifles, Ryan used his C14, Jack used an M14 EBR, Yuri a Dragunov SVDK and Jorge a Bicentenario edition of the Morelos MSG-90, built to commemorate the 200 years of Independence of Mexico in 2010. "Halt! Enemy patrol dead ahead." said Marco. "Shoot" ordered Trent, they all fell to the ground after they all shot their rifles. "Move forward". "Stop, enemy at the churchtower up ahead, SS-77 machine gun, second enemy on the ground with an AN-94." said Jorge. "Slot them" whispered Jack, Jorge shot the guard on the ground and Marco got the enemy with the SS-77. "Move", as the team got moving they stumbled upon an armored company. "Shit, we'll have to find a way around." said Ryan. "Too late, we'll have to go through" replied Yuri. "Enemy BTR-94s, multiple foot infantry and a pack howitzer.", "There's no chance, we'll have to go around." said Jack. "Your NBC suits will protect you from the radiation" said Jack. "I see the ferris wheel now, we're getting close to the city" said Jorge. "Tim, how is everything doing over with the orbital weapon?" asked Jack through the comms system. "This is a fucking gold mine, we've gotten three pieces in total of that orbital weapon." replied Tim Bryce, "Copy that, Tim, out" replied Jack. "Steven, how's everything over there?" asked Jack. "We've got almost all documents, see you at the ship" replied Steven. When they reached the city, there were armored platoons and helicopters guarding Reactor 4, where the weapons trade and Uranium extraction is mostly done. "We'll have to punch through; Ryan, you and me will flank around and set a sniper spot directly overwatching Reactor 4. Marco, you will be our eyes and ears once inside the Reactor, Jorge and Yuri will stay with him, we will cover your backs before you enter the plant." said Jack. "Everyone in position. Marco, how's everything looking?" asked Jack. "Heavy concentration of enemies, we're in already. The reactor is still far, though" replied Marco. "Roger, Marco. Be there in five minutes" replied Jack. "Ryan, see anything suspicious, you shoot it. Whatever you do, don't get killed" said Jack, before he rapelled down the building. "Marco, It's me" Jack said. "I see you, Trent. We've been following our enemies for a while now, shall we attack?" Marco asked. "Only when the you see the one who will do the trade." replied Jack. Meanwhile, Ryan saw a jeep followed by a convoy park outside the power plant. "Unidentified convoy stopped outside of the compound, someone's coming out" said Ryan. "Is he our HVI?" asked Yura. "Checking..." Ryan gave one last look to the picture of the HVI sitting beside his Barrett M82A3, then fixed his sight on the suspect, his eyes glued to the scope, Ryan said "Confirmed" before he squeezed the trigger, the bullet struck him in the left arm, a short, stocky white bald man with military attire and a beard was the HVI, his protection team started to scan the area, but didn't see Ryan. Marco and the rest of the team inside the power plant spotted the North Korean Lieutenant, the one that will do the trade with the Shadow PMC officer, who was just shot by Ryan. "Open fire", Yura fired the underslung GP-25 of his rifle, killing him and his protection team. "Let's get the fuck out!" yelled Jorge. They ran outside of the power plant, being sandwiched by Shadow PMC and the KPA. "Just run! Ryan, don't let that Shadow PMC protection team come anywhere near us!" said Jack to Ryan. "Roger, firing" Ryan fired the sniper rifle. "Enemy IFVs outside of your primary exit point!" said Ryan to Jack. "Time to get serious" said Ryan, he loaded a .50 cal magazine with Raufoss explosive ammunition and fired it to the IFVs, they were unable to counter, the rest of the team got out safely and managed to get to the exfil point. Back at the Huertgen Forest, Phoenix team discussed about the results of the mission. "Steven, what did you find about Ki?" asked Cmdr. Sawyer. "Yes, Ki is son of Admiral Wook Ki, killed in 2012. He is currently planning to get a Typhoon class submarine from Russia by stealing it in cooperation with the Neo-Soviets, the submarine is expected to fire its missiles to Germany, Britain, France and other European powers. He's also working with the PAM to get a chemical weapon of unknown properties to use in Toronto, New York, Mexico City and São Paulo, among other major cities in the American continent." Steven said, everyone seemed surprised. "Katya, what about the orbital weapon?" asked Sawyer. "Destroyed, it will never work again, the plans are all under our possession now" she replied. "Great, set course to the North Sea, that Typhoon sub shall never be used" said Pellegrino to Cpt. Scott. Chapter 8: Hunter 8:16 PM, July 11th, 2016 Skagerrak, North Sea Objective: Prevent the Typhoon-class submarine to launch its SLBMs "Navy SEALs have been deployed, Scandinavian warships and German aircraft will be responding as well. Expect North Korean Navy warships as well" said Captain Ebenezer Scott of the USS Huertgen Forest to Phoenix team before they set off in a Zodiac. "There's the Navy SEALs" said James, pointing at one of the SEAL RHIBs. Norwegian and Danish warships sailed past them, approaching the KPAN vessels. German Eurofighters soared across the sky. "The submarine is surfacing, get ready to get in it" said Pellegrino. The teams got out of the Zodiacs and got in the 'Typhoon', where they were expected by KPA gunmen armed with light weaponry, such as PPSh-41s and PPS-43 submachine guns. "Keep pushing!" ordered Jack, firing his M16. A KPA combatant punched Yuri and took his weapon, he was just about to shoot Yura, but he kicked him and smashed his face three times on one of the railings, then disposed him by shooting him with his Makarov. As the team kept advancing a Navy SEAL fireteam linked up with them. "This is Staff Sergeant Tom Samson of the US Navy SEALs, we're moving forward to the bridge and steal the keys of the ship." said SSgt. Samson. "Yes, my team are heading over there, let's capture the ship commander and bring him out" replied Pellegrino. Phoenix team moved to the bridge, encountering KPAN commandoes. "It's the special forces" said Steven, firing his L119 to the commandoes, Tim Bryce kept his AUG's sights trained on the enemy platoon commander, quickly fired a controlled burst of bullets and killed the enemy commander. Torrado fired his M1014 to the other troops, Marco also fired his R870, and quickly ran out of ammo, he pulled out his G36C and fired it. "Area cleared". They breached the ship's bridge and found a fireteam of commandoes protecting the ship's commander, "Breaching!" Ryan said, he shot one of the commandoes with his C8 carbine, Becky fired her M27 IAR and killed three of the remaining commandoes. "There's the ship's captain!" said Katya, she fired three warning shots of her AS Val to the ship's captain, "Lay down, don't move!" said Becky, pointing her P228. "You know, my father was commander of an Akula class submarine" said Yura to Jack. "Akula?" he asked. "The Russian name for the Typhoon" he replied. "We got the keys" said Becky. "Shoot him if he moves" ordered Becky to Ryan. "Yes ma'am", he replied, keeping his sights trained on him. The ship's missiles were deactivated and the countdown stopped. "Baseplate, this is Phoenix 1-3, mission complete, we have the package" said Jack. "Roger that, Phoenix, return to the ship. Beware, Norwegian warships are fighting the North Korean vessels." said Commander Sawyer to Phoenix. "Copy that, Baseplate. We're coming out right now" replied Jack. "The North Koreans are trying to sink the ship!" said Yura, after intercepted a message from the KPA flagship on the radioman's spot. "Shit! Anyone know how to drive a sub?" asked Jack, no one replied. "We'll improvise, bring the ship underwater, that shouldn't be too hard" he replied. Shortly after they managed to submerge the submarine, as it dived, a missile hit the stern. "Fuck". When they submerged the submarine, North Korean warships could not reach the submarine. "We have to get out" said Katya. "There's no option, the escape trunk" said Tim. "Equip your oxygen tanks, we're going swimming" said Ryan. They quickly got out and could see the North Korean submergibles carrying troops to the sub. Marco got his underwater gun out and shot one of the enemy soldiers, killing him instantly. "One down, we'll have to swim to the nearest friendly ship" said Marco. The team swimmed, escaping the North Koreans and eventually reaching a Norwegian destroyer, the HNoMS Thor Heyerdal. The Norwegian ship's crew shouted in their native language. "You're going to be alright my friend" said one of the ship's crew, helping Roland out, Roland then helped the crew get the rest of the team get in the ship. "Grab one of the ropes over there" said Roland, he threw one of the ropes and asked the team to hold to it "Hold to the rope. On the count of three. One, two, three!" he said, pulling out the rest of the team. Chapter 9: Falling Wind 2:35 PM, July 16th, 2016 Oakville, Ontario, Canada Objective: Prevent the use of a chemical weapon in Canada "What brings us to this small, upper class town outside of Toronto in a Garry's Pool Cleaning Services van?" asked Jack. "The chemical weapons Steve mentioned, intel says the WMD will arrive to Toronto via Highway 401, we got the building's pinpoint location, a house on the East side of the city. Get ready to get that weapon out" replied Ryan. "Don't fire unless fired upon, minimize the use of un-supressed firearms and bullets. Remember, it's a reaidential area close to a school, double check your target before firing" Ryan said, kicking the door open of the van they were in, with concealed weapons ready. "It's this house". Ryan knocked the door, a PAM hitman looked out of the window. "Jerry Kramer from the Pool Cleaning Service" Ryan said, the hitman opened the door and was stabbed by Ryan in the gut. "Go loud" he ordered, they pulled their weapons out and made their way through the house. "Area cleared" said Becky. "Move upstairs" ordered Louis. "More enemies" said Yura. Militia hitmen fired Remington 870 shotguns, "tossing a 9-bang", Roland said, the 9-bang exploded and the enemies were disabled, he fired his MP5KSD and killed the enemies. "Cleared!" said Skyler. "Where's the bomb?". "Check downstairs, in the basement". When they went downstairs they saw the bomb. "Baseplate, what are the codes for the bomb?" asked Steven to Cmdr. Sawyer via the comm. "There are no codes, you'll have to cut the blue cable" replied Cmdr. Sawyer. Marco pulled out his Swiss Army pocket knife and cut the blue cable on the bomb. "Bomb disabled" said Marco. "Good work, boys. That's one for the books" said Jack. "Let's head back to the ship" Marco said. Chapter 10: Attack 4:46 PM, October 3rd, 2016 Middlesex, England Objective: Defend England from a Chinese attack The AS365MB flew in the amidst of a battle between English and Chinese forces. "Someone take that damn Minigun!" ordered Ned. Tim went to control the pintle-mounted minigun on the helicopter and fired at the Chinese lines. "Enemy helicopters!", a WZ-10 shot the AS365MB, but the pilot managed to dodge it, "Good one, Ned!" shouted Jack. "Hook up, we're going down there" said Jack. When they were off the helicopter they were attacked by a WZ551 IFV. "Enemy IFV". The team then was helped out by a RAF AH-64 Apache. "King Five to Phoenix One-Three, engaging enemy vehicle", one of the AH-64's missiles hit the WZ551, which killed its operatives and destroyed the vehicle. "Thanks for the assist King Five, Phoenix One Three out" said Jack. "These wankers are gonna pay" said Steven, loading his L85A2 and its underslung grenade launcher. "There's a howitzer and multiple mortars pounding the city East of here, move, let's go" Pellegrino said. They linked up with a British convoy there to reach the mortars. "Watch out for any mortar barrages" a British Army captain said, just before a 152mm shell hit the convoy. "Get down lads" ordered the Captain. "This is Phoenix 1-3, we are getting hit by artillery, request air support" said Becky to Cpt. Scott. "On it, sending an air squadron to your position" replied Scott. A squad of IDS Tornadoes modified to take off from airplane carriers bombed the howitzers, disabling them. "New objective lads, more Chinese troop transports will be arriving shortly, get into position and wait for them to get here" the Captain, now identified as Captain Marcus Lloyd ordered. "I see them!" yelled Marco, he grabbed a Starstreak HVM from a support crate and fired it to the enemy troop transport. "One's down", about four more troop transports were coming in, one managed to deploy a tank and various foot soldiers. "We need more air support" said Katya to Cpt. Scott. "Broadsword to Phoenix 1-3, attacking your targets", Tornado ADVs attacked the enemy Y-20 aircraft. "Watch out, enemy Chengdu J-10 fighters on our position!" yelled Cpt. Lloyd. A massive dogfight occured between British & TF144 Tornadoes and Chinese J-10s. British AS-90 'Braveheart' howitzers shelled the troops deployed, AA systems brought down the rest of the PLA aircraft. "Enemy troop transports disabled" said Yura. "Ned, get ready to pick us up to our next objective" Yura said. "On it, man", as Ned flew the AS365MB, a sniper shot Ned right in the chest just before he landed, the helicopter skidded on the city streets until coming to a full stop. "Nooo!" shouted Jack, they ran to the helicopter only to see Ned bleeding to death. "I can't believe it, Ned's dead" said Jorge. "I'm sorry for your loss, Skyler" whispered Katya to Zywicz. "I am deeply sorry, may he rest in peace" said Cpt. Marcus Lloyd to Phoenix team. Ryan said "Rest In Peace, Ned" as he picked up his dogtags. Chapter 11: La Dame de Fer 12:19 PM, October 11th, 2016 Paris, France Objective: Push the PLA out of the city "Thanks to you we've saved Britain, we have lost many great men and women, but their sacrifice is not in vain. Today, we will be making the Big Push, the United Forces will retreat from Europe and we'll be the ones to do so. I am putting you with the GIGN, you'll be tasked with destroying their HQ and capture their officers. Lock and load soldiers". "Commander Mirabel of the GIGN, it's been months since we met" said Louis to Alain Mirabel. "I cannot disagree with you, Major. The PLA-KPA compound is near Champ De Mars, heavily guarded by Chinese and North Korean troops, our access point is the catacombs. Let's move". They maneuvered through the buildings, after days of constant shellings, they could barely stand. "Double check your surroundings" Jack said to his team, seconds later, a North Korean special ops team ambushed them. "Ambush!" Katya said. A firefight was held inside the building. Yura, firing his AKS-74u, asked for a grenade "Someone pass me a grenade", Marco threw a grenade to Yura, he picked it up and tossed it to the enemies. The explosion tore the enemies' bodies in a gruesome way, they screamed in agony as they bled out. As if nothing had happened, Phoenix team moved forward. The team got out of the café they were and engaged a BTR. "Sheeit! BTR-70 blocking our path" said Becky. "Any ideas Cap?" asked Katya. "Yeah, call Hailstorm squadron" replied Jack. "Hailstorm squadron, this is Phoenix 1-3, we got an enemy BTR attacking us, request air support!". "Roger, attacking in 3. 2. 1..." an F-15 jet fired an AGM and destroyed the BTR, thus clearing Phoenix team's path. "In the sewer" ordered Mirabel, one of his men opened the sewer and got in. "Gas masks on, intel confirms presence of chemical agents in the area" Henson ordered. After crossing the sewer system and reaching the catacombes, the team exited when they were right under Champ de Mars. "This is it, you can hear the gunfire from over here" said Mirabel, exiting the catacombes. "Go loud on them". They attacked the Chinese-North Korean troops, a couple of the TF144's Abrams tanks crushed the fiery anti-air opposition of the KPA, causing Chinese Type 99 tanks to counter. "Deal with the tanks!" someone yelled. A North Korean J'uch'epo howitzer and an M1978 Koksan also attackd the TF144 teams. "Bloody bastards, they're using howitzers" Steven said. "Baseplate, We're getting pounded here". We need your assistance" Skyler said to Cpt. Scott. "Roger that, An AC-5 is inbound to your position" replied Cpt. Scott, a sign of relief brightened the team's faces, the AC-5 Wraith overflew Phoenix 1-3's position, firing a 155mm. "Clearing out the area, Phoenix 1-3.", the AC-5 returned for another strafe, the howitzers were disabled; the third and final strafe took out the tanks, and cleared the compound. "AC-5? It's been some time since we worked with one" said Jorge. "The first time since 2012" replied Jack. "Phoenix team, this is Baseplate, these orders come straight from the top. Kill or capture Chinese Major Qiu and North Korean Captain Il-Song, we got their pinpoint location, sending you the coordinates" Cpt. Scott said to Phoenix team. "Copy your last, Baseplate" replied Jack. When they reached the officers' location, they saw them escaping in a private car, namely a Kaengsaeng 88, a copy of a Mercedes Benz 190E. "We have to get the bastards, get on the van" Henson said, sitting in the front seat of a G-Wagen. After a long chase, Yura shot the car's rear left tire. Henson crashed the car three times, killing the people on board, except Mayor Qiu. "Get him out. Baseplate, rabbit vehicle down, heading back to extract point, out". Chapter 12: Air Force One 11:59 AM, October 19th, 2016 On board USS ''Huertgen Forest, off the coast of Baja California'' Objective: Protect the Mexican President en route to a summit in Russia "Sqn. Cmdr. Bruce McQuillen reporting for duty, sir." the Scottish jet pilot said to Cmdr. Sawyer. "Squadron Commander McQuillen, prepare to board your jet, you must protect the delegation's aircraft at all costs. Remember, you'll be flying over a war zone. Dismissed, commander" replied Cmdr. Sawyer. "Aye" he replied. McQuillen climbed the ladder of his F-35C multirole fighter and took off after Hailstorm squadron's modified F-15E jets. "Powerhammer to Hailstorm squadron, our mission is to escort the HVI to its objective, protect the aircraft at all costs, over." Bruce said. "Copy that, Powerhammer, the HVI's aircraft is currently heading to our direction at a cruise speed of 590 Km/h, out". The delegation's airplane, a Boeing 777-300ER, flew next to the fighter jets. The fighters maneuvered to let the Boeing get in the middle of the jets. The aircraft were overflying the Pacific Ocean when they were engaged by a Chinese squadron. "Watch out, enemy J-10 fighter jets. Relay the message to the Commander." Bruce said, making an Immelman Manoeuvre to the left and firing a missile. "Fox Three", he said shortly before firing an AMRAAM missile, An F-15E, callsign Hailstorm 1-4, ordered the pilot of the delegation's aircraft to avoid contact with the PLAAF jets. "Hailstorm squadron, draw their attention by chasing them. Hailstorm 1-1 and Hailstorm 1-3, stay back to protect the President, Hailstorm 1-4 and Hailstorm 1-2 are with me." Bruce said. McQuillen chased a J-10 and fired its machine gun to it, the left wing was damaged, and the pilot lost control of the aircraft, when he regained control of the aircraft he turned around to fire a PL-9 missile, Bruce released the emergency flares, but it was a second too late, the missile hit the tail of the aircraft. Bruce regained control of the aircraft and fired an AIM-9X Sidewinder missile to the enemy airplane. "Yeah, all aircraft have been neutralized, all clear" Hailstorm 1-1 said. "Good. Mr President, we'll warn you if we engage enemy aircraft." Bruce said to the President. "I got you, good luck" the President replied. "Good, Hailstorm, Powerhammer, prepare for refuel in 15 minutes." Hailstorm 1-1 said. "Roger. My airplane has been damaged." Bruce replied. "You got smoke coming out of the tail, she'll be good for the rest of the flight, as long as we don't run into any more trouble." Hailstorm 1-1 replied. When the KC-10 Extender arrived to refuel the aircraft, Powerhammer was the first to refuel. "Decreasing speed to 100... Alright we're good.". The KC-10's flying boom connected with the F-35C's fuel tank, the fuel started pumping and in less than two minutes, the F-35 was refueled, the KC-10 disconnected the flying boom and the rest of the aircraft proceeded to refuel. After 30 minutes or so, all fighter aircraft were refueled and continued with the mission. "Baseplate, this is Powerhammer. We'll be landing in Vladivostok in a few hours, we're currently trying to avoid entering Chinese airspace... Shite! Enemy AA missiles, Q-5 Fantan jets all over the place! I'm going down!", McQuillen's F-35C spun out of control and crashlanded close to tbe Yalu river, the harsh weather conditions could have made it impossible for someone to survive for more than two days. Seconds later after he crashed, a Chinese Q-5 Fantan crashed not far from his position. Chapter 13: Stranded 2:00 AM, October 20th, 2016 Yalu River, Chinese-Korean border Objective: Escape enemy territory and get back to friendly territory Sqn. Cmdr. McQuillen got out of the cockpit, he tried sending a distress call, only to realize that the plane's electronics were dead. "Bloody hell" he thought. McQuillen loaded a 30 round magazine on his MP5K and turned on his night vision goggles. A Chinese patrol walked towards the crashed airplane, Bruce dodged the patrols by hiding behind a rock. The patrol passed, McQuillen ran after they were out of sight and dodged another enemy sentey and a dog. "Oh shit" he whispered, the dog will smell his scent and warn the Chinese army, there was no option but to kill the soldier and the dog, luckily the dog didn't detect him. Bruce slept past the rest of the patrols. A Chinese convoy passed where Bruce was, one of the guards saw Bruce, but ignored him, as he thought it was just a wild animal. "I'm getting lucky" he thought. When he continued making his way North, to Russia, a Type 99 tank almost ran over him, but he ducked beneath it so the tank passed directly above him, after the tank moved McQuillen contiued his exhausting walk to Russia. After dodging another tank Bruce reached the wreckage of the Nanchang Q-5, the airplane was nearly intact and its controls and electronics were intact. "Great, guess I coyld send a distress call..." he whispered, he heard a gun click and stopped. "Step away from the vehicle" a stern voice spoke to Bruce in a heavy Chinese accent. "Shit" Bruce said. "Thought you were dead" the man dropped the weapon and led Bruce turn around. "Who are you?" the Chinese asked. "Why should I tell you?" Bruce replied. "Because. I think that two great soldiers should have the honour to meet each other. I'm Capt. Liu Fang." the Chinese said. "Sqn. Cmdr. Bruce G. McQuillen" he replied. "I think you may want to call your allies to rescue you. My radio is still quite useful" Liu said. "Thanks" he said. "This is Squadron Commander Bruce G McQuillen, if anyone can hear me, I'm stranded in Chinese territory, 3 kilometres North of the Yalu river" Bruce said. He didn't realize until then that he had broken his leg "Bloody hell, my leg". "We need to get out, the patrols are most likely to be here already" Fang said "I can help you back up", he pulled Bruce up and got him back on foot, he helped him get back to friendly territory. "Tell me more about you Fang" Bruce said. "I was born in 1979. When I joined up it was 2005, I never imagined something this bad would happen. When the Chinese government was overthrown I was in the Loyalist side, every single person who worked in the army would be executed, to save myself I defected to the Radical government, I never would imagine it will turn out this bad, I am glad I crashed, I'm glad I met you, this is my opportunity to desert and I won't waste it." Fang replied. "Come with me, when the helicopter arrives you and I will escape" Bruce replied. "Shhh! Enemy patrol dead ahead, and a second patrol coming from the North" Bruce said, he laid down and aimed his MP5K, Liu was ready with his Type 79. "They haven't seen us" he said, "They passed, let's go", Fang picked up Bruce and kept walking to the Russian border. "When is the helicopter coming?" asked Fang. "I don't know, stay close" Bruce replied, at that very moment, they heard gunfire and saw the flashes from the gun muzzles. "They're here for us!" Bruce equipped his night vision goggles and said "It's TF144, we're saved". Meanwhile, Jack's team moved onwards to Fang and McQuillen. "It's us, Jack, Ryan, Becky, Jorge. Just like old times" Ryan said. "Remember that time that we were captured in North Korea in 2012?" Ryan said. "God, yes. Such an awful memory, do you remember Chicago?" Jack asked. "Yes. When you killed Kwan. Or, do you remember Burma?" Jorge said. "Getting Solo Red, our first contact with Kwan" Becky replied. "I see some shadows" Ryan whispered. "It must be him" Jack replied, he threw a flare at the shadows and illuminated the place, Fang was seen holding Bruce. "Over here!" Bruce shouted. "It is him" they ran to get him and saw Fang. "I can see your making new friends" Jack said to Bruce. "Yes, this is Liu Fang, he crashed seconds after I did" Bruce replied. "Come on, the chopper is here". Becky said, the AS565 landed, Yura, Marco and Katya covered them as they got on board. "Let's go, back to the Huertgen" Yura said. The helicopter took off and left China. Chapter 14: Checkmate 5:19 AM, August 9th, 2018 Pyongyang, North Korea Objective: Kill Colonel Il-Sung Ki "Col. Ki is meeting with his top advisors today, here. Location, the Ryugyong Hotel" Steven said to the team. "Looks like he's bringing the whole party, Laurence Cordson and Dragov will be here, so will Field Commander Zhu of the Chinese army." Marco replied. "We have the perimetre surrounded, no one goes in or out." Ryan said. "Why come to the middle of the warzone to have a meeting?" Jack said. "The Resistance is expecting us past the bridge, a bunch of Allied Coalition forces are fighting here as well" Pellegrino said. "Good, who would notice another Allied unit here? We'll be as undetected as an undetectable pair of pins" Skyler said. As they crossed the river, US troops engaged the North Korean units on the other side of the river. "Even better.", when they got off the helicopter they decided to split. "Yura and Marco, head to this road, we'll link up with members of the USMC 13th Marine Expeditionary Unit." Pellegrino said to Yura and Marco. "Yes, sir". Marco and Yura headed to the perpendicular street past the bridge. "Stop, enemy patrol dead ahead" Yura said to Marco. "Take 'em out" Marco replied. Yura took out his suppressed PP-2000 and opened fire at the enemy patrol. "Cleared" Yura said. When they kept walking through the streets, a sniper fired at them. "Shit, sniper! Return fire". Marco was carrying a G36 with a high-precision scope, he fired three shots, but did not hit the sniper. The duel continued for five minutes, until Marco finally could shoot the enemy sniper. "He's toast, now, let's get moving", they walked exhaustly through the streets and met with Lt. Collins of the 13th MEU. "Lieutenant Collins, this is Captain Lebedenko and Captain Bürger of Task Force 144. "We're assaulting the Supreme People's Assembly." Collins said to Yura and Marco. "Good, such a move will bring an end to the war." Marco said. "Let's get topside", Lt. Collins and his team joined Phoenix team. "Where are you guys headed?" asked Collins. "We're fighting an enemy platoon outside Ryugyong hotel." replied Marco. 10 minutes later "Ryugyong hotel is very close, expect more enemies in this area." Pellegrino said. "Major, this is Yura. We've brought some friends over, we are in your position" Yura to Pellegrino. "Yura, there's a large concentration of enemies outside the hotel, trespassing it would be suicide." Louis said. "Don't worry, I've brought some friends with me.", Army AH-64 helicopters strafed the North Korean defenses. "General, this is Apache 6-1. We've linked up with members of Task Force 144 and are attacking enemy forces near Ryugyong hotel" One of the team's members, James West said to Gen. Herbert, commander in chief of US forces in the field. "Roger that, we'll chop a Ranger QRF to your area" replied Herbert. "Good, thanks for the assist, out.". The Ranger QRF came in 2-ton trucks and a Stryker MGS. "This is Sgt. Curtis to all teams." the commander of the Ranger QRF said to the teams fighting the North Koreans. "Sgt. Curtis, bring your units here and set a line of fire to prevent the North Koreans from pushing us back." Cpt. Jack Trent said to Sgt. Curtis of the Army Rangers. North Korean resistance fighters sided with the Allied Coalition to fight the North Korean tanks. Most of the members of the North Korean resistance were people from rural areas and ex-members of the KPA. "Commander Kim here, we'll be fighting on your side" the Resistance leader said. "Cmdr. Kim, form a line of fire to stop the KPA from pushing us back!". Captain C.E. Scott said to Phoenix team through the comms "Phoenix, we've chopped you an UCAV, you can control it remotely from your electronic systems". "Thanks, Cpt. Scott. Roland! Use your navigator to pilot the UCAV." Ryan said to Gunvaldsson. "I copy you", he piloted the UCAV and fired three JDAMs, destroying a BTR and many KPA infantry. "Resistance softened up, Charge!" Major Pellegrino said. Phoenix 1-3, Apache 6-1, the Ranger QRF and the North Korean resistance charged to the Hotel. "Watch out, enemy MG!", US soldiers and North Korean infantry, and TF144 members were hacked by machine gun fire. "How are we to move forward?" Roland asked. "Very simple!", Roland used the UCAV, he used the .50 cal mounted on the UAV and killed the MG operator. "Get in the building." Pellegrino said. "Commander, we're going to abandon the area and proceed to our next objective, Farewell, major." Collins said. 10 minutes later "Everyone get to your stations". "We have unconfirmed reports of Colonel Ki being here in the building.". Ryan, Marco and Yura were in another tower directly overlooking the hotel. Steven, Skyler and Katya were on top of the hotel, while the rest were in different spots. "This is Steven, we have eyes on an unmarked convoy.", "Do you see Col. Ki?" asked Jack. "Checking. Affirmative, I see him. Third vehicle behind the BMP, permission to engage" Steven teplied. "Negative, we can't compromise the mission" Jack replied. "Phoenix team, you should have never came" Colonel Ki said through the comms. "What the hell's he talking about?" Asked Stern. "Hell awaits you" Dragov pressed a detonator and made the tower Ryan, Marco and Yura explode. "Ryan!!!" shouted Jack. "Ryan! Do you copy? Come in, Moose!" Jack shouted. Ryan grunted, "I'm good, so is the rest of the men. We'll have to improvise" he replied. "Yura, Marco. Double time." they ran to the tower, fighting KPA infantry and helicopters. "We're almost at the hotel, run!" Ryan ordered. When the three men reached the hotel they took and elevator to the penthouse, so they could reach Ki. "That son of a bitch is going to get what he deserves." Ryan said, upon reaching the penthouse, they were expected by Dragov. "Hmm, so it's the legendary Phoenix team" he said. "Yura... It's you again, my friend, my ally, my betrayer. I have waited long to see you again." Dragov said. "Da fuq is he talking about!?" Ryan asked. Yura tackled Dragov and grabbed his P99. "Just go, Ki can't escape!" he said, the other two men ran to search for Colonel Ki. "You evil bastard!" Yura said to Dragov, punching him in the face. "What? It wasn't like you disagreed with me!" Dragov replied calmly, pulling out another pistol and shooting Yura. "Yuri, how could you be so naïve. It was clear from the beginning that I was going to defeat you.", Dragov ran away and escaped the building. Ryan and Marco rapelled down to the 22nd floor and kicked open the window, spotting Ki and surrounding him, along with the rest of Phoenix team. "There's no escape, Colonel" said Jack. "I will have my vengeance, after you killed my uncle in 2012 I vowed to kill his murderers. Now that I have found you, I will not miss this opportunity." Ki said. "You'll never win!" a voice said, firing at him five times. It was Yura, grasping his wound and limping, he held his Yarygin PYa and lowered it. "It's over, for now." he said. "Baseplate, this is Phoenix 1-3, Colonel Ki is dead. Request pick-up, our mission is over" Jack said, he pulled out one of his cigarettes and lid it up. "Does anyone care for a smoke?" he said. When the helicopter arrived they boarded it and took off to the ship. Category:Danger Close: Art of War Category:Covert Ops series Category:Covert Ops: Art of War